ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Payattin Tantirankali
Payattin Tantirankali is a 2002 Indian Tamil movie directed by Sai Prakash and produced by S. Mateswari. The film stars Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Meta Knight, Customer Service and Nightmare in lead roles. Plot The film starts with Kirby, Tuff, and the others playing Soccer, but after Kirby gets the Ball, Tuff accidentally kicks him into the Forest and Tiff has to go get him. She finds Kirby in a Bush, but she is not familiar with the parts of the Forest where she found Kirby. Tiff tries to rush out of the Forest with Kirby, but she steps on a rope and causes a Puppet Ghost to fall down and scares Tiff a lot. Chief Bookem, Curio, and the Mayor come by and get excited that their trap worked. And now you all know that It's Halloween in Cappy Town again, and we all know what that means: Every Halloween, the Cappies hold a big, annual Spook Out contest, and whoever makes it through the forest unspooked finds a buried grand prize at the graveyard at the end of the forest. Well, everyone knows about it, except the Kids. The Grownup Cappies know about it because they went in the Spook Out Contest when they were Kids! Kirby and the others stop at Kawasaki's Restaurant to eat, but everyone decides if they should go or not, but you all know they will! But King Dedede has a Plan to trick the Cappies for the Spook Out. That Night, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and the other Kids meet up with the Grownup Cappies and they want to know who should go first. Tiff thinks she should go first, but the Kids hear a Crow from the Forest, so Tuff fakes to go first, so the Mayor thinks Iroo should go first. Iroo says he's not scared, so Chief Bookem, Curio, and the Mayor then tell Iroo to go first. Iroo nervously accepts their order, and walks nervously into the Forest. But Iroo gets scared by the Ghost Tiff saw in the Forest when she rescued Kirby. Tiff then decides that she should go first. So Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff go through the Forest and they find the Puppet Ghost that Iroo got Spooked on. Tuff then tries to run out of the Forest, but Tiff grabs him by the Overalls and says that the Ghost was a Fake one. Chief Bookem decided to go into the Forest and falls for the same trap he used to scare Tiff, but realizes he wasn't scared at all. Chief Bookem then sees a Ghost we haven't saw in this Episode yet, and Chief Bookem still isn't scared. Chief Bookem then finds another Ghost, but realizes that none of the Cappies made this Ghost, and Chief Bookem sees the Ghost glowing and runs out of the Forest. But it was really Escargoon disguised as a Ghost since King Dedede has a surprise in store for the Cappies, and plans to make it more fun in his favor by replacing all the fake ghosts with "real" ones. Chief Bookem then bangs into Honey and Spikehead and all three of them run out of the Forest. Chief Bookem tells the Cappies, but Kawasaki then rushes out of the Forest and says that he was chased by the same Ghost Chief Bookem was scared of. Everyone gets scared and they run back Home and are not seen for the rest of the Episode. Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff hear the Cappies screaming, but Tiff doesn't get scared and they continue going through the Forest. King Dedede gets furious and gets a new plan up his sleeve. Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff see tiny Blue Flames moving around them, but Tiff still isn't scared and throws a Rock inside a Bush. The trio walk away and we see that it was really Escargoon putting the Blue Flames on a Fishing Rod. King Dedede gets really furious and as the trio still walks, they notice that Tuff is stuck. Tuff thinks it's a Ghost but it's just a Branch. And a Ghost comes behind them, but it's really (You know) But Kirby then jumps on Escargoon and Escargoon runs away after Tiff recognizes the Voice. Tiff then knows it's finally time for a Payback. Kirby disguises himself as a Pumpkin Monster and scares the King and Escargoon away. After that, we find out that the trio made it to the Graveyard! They follow some signs and dig up the Prize, and it's a Medal! Tuff wishes it was something else, But as if that's not enough, a storm soon breaks out and Kirby and Tiff get locked inside a Haunted Mansion. Tuff gets Meta Knight and they are forced to seek out their two friends as we see the end of the part 1 when the Particle Ghost starts to Spook out Kirby and Tiff. The film starts off with a recap of the previous part of the film left off. Tiff and Kirby huddle together as moving, glowing lights form a shape vaguely similar to eNeMeE. Tuff leads Meta Knight to the haunted house while the spirits scare and chase Tiff and Kirby around the house. Meta Knight tries to destroy the door with Galaxia, fails, and declares that eNeMeE's presence is very strong. Kirby and Tiff enter another room, where a moving statue with Nightmare's voice scares them. They try to run up a staircase, but Tiff realizes the stairs go on forever! A bat knocks Kirby and causes him to slide down the banister and almost get stabbed by the transforming statue at the end of it. He slams into a staue of a warrior and nearly gets killed when its sword and hand fall off. More spirits come out of the statue and chase the two. They enter another, creepy room with blood oozing out of the centerpiece and spilling out of the carved mouths. Tiff and Kirby run upstairs into a very noisy, scary, and flashing room filled with all kinds of scary clocks. King Dedede and Escargoon, after getting lost in the graveyard, find the haunted house. They go in to wait out the storm, and open the door, somehow unlocked. They hurry inside, and Tuff and Meta Knight get inside as well after Meta Knight throws his sword to keep the door open. Tiff notices the 'blood' is red paint and remarks how the house can't be part of the Cappy Spook-out. She hears Dedede sneeze, and spots the king and Escargoon inside the house. Tiff states that the two are most likely responsible for the house; and Tuff chimes in, saying it's also Nightmare Enterprises' fault as well. Tiff and Kirby are relived to know Tuff was able to get to them. King Dedede and Escargoon are shown sound sleep in one of the bedrooms with Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Meta Knight watching. Escargoon is so tired that he wakes up, looks at Tiff and Tuff, and doesn't even acknowledge their presence before falling back asleep. Escargoon unknowingly shoves Dedede off the bed, waking him up. Dedede notices Escargoon rising off the bed on a sheet, scaring him. Dedede doesn't know Tuff and Meta Knight are making Escargoon rise and attacks him with a broom, angrily stating that the snail is "sleeping on the job". Dedede stops in horror when Escargoon stiffly uprights himself and his head spins in a circle with a creepy expression on his face. Tiff and Kirby proceed to dose them in red paint, scaring both of them. Escargoon gets trapped under a sheet, giving them the impression of a bloodstained ghost. Dedede flees from Escargoon, believing he's a ghost. Escargoon runs into the wall (knocking the sheet off of him), and runs after Dedede, with Tiff and Tuff getting a good laugh. Dedede calls for Escargoon before a painting shudders on its own. Sharbon, the figure in the painting, comes out and blows bubbles at a very frightened Dedede. Dedede runs off, saying there's a "polterpainting", and Sharbon grins before it disappears. Escargoon is shown in a shower washing himself off, happily stating there nothing "like a warm shower to cleanse your fears and wash away your worries." Dedede then brutally attacks Escargoon, believing that he is a ghost. Once Dedede calms down, he tells Escargoon he thought he was the ghost, and Escargoon asks him how many ghosts take showers. Dedede gets mad and tells him he was almost worried, and Escargoon hugs and thanks Dedede for being afraid for him while crying. Suddenly they hear evil snickering, and a glowing, laughing ghost bear down on them! Escargoon and Dedede are scared out of their wits and tear down the hallway, and it's revealed that the ghost is Kirby with flashlights. Tiff then compliments Kirby for scaring the two. Dedede and Escargoon run into the basement room. After Dedede and Escargoon start crying because they think the room could be their tomb, the NME Salesman pops in. He explained that the haunted house is a Kirby trap with a hidden transfer disk will whisk Kirby to him. Dedede agrees to bait Kirby by pretending to suffer, and he and Escargoon laugh hard. Meanwhile, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby hear Dedede yelling for help. They descend to the basement and find a video camera. They watch as Escargoon records Dedede running downstairs while Escargoon pleads with him. Dedede is then shown next to a door, he tells Escargoon there's nothing to be afraid of behind the door. He goes to the room, but a second later, he screams and runs into the camera. The next shot shows Dedede blocking the screen and begging Escargoon to turn the camera off because he doesn't want anyone seeing him scared. Watching the tape makes the trio wonder what scared Dedede so badly. Tiff gets Tuff to roll the part of Escargoon trying to follow Dedede ahead. As Escargoon finds Dedede standing in a corner, he screams and drops the camera. Suddenly, what appears to be Dedede is trapped in a dungeon, chained up. Dedede says to not worry about saving him, but about saving Kirby instead. The trio decides to investigate and save Dedede. Meta Knight, however stays behind and digs a little deeper. Dedede, however, starts suffering for real as the paint begins to slide over his eyes. He is forced to close his eyes and just listen. Upon reaching the room, Tiff and Tuff are surprised at how Dedede appears normal after he annoyingly claims they took forever to come. Kirby is still determined to save him, but Meta Knight knocks Kirby out of the way with his Galaxia sword, saving him from the NME teleporter. Dedede says that he can't see if the plan worked, and the Salesman decides to send a monster to get Kirby by force. Tiff and Tuff are angry that the house was a trap, and soon Gabon appears from the teleporter. As Escargoon tries to free Dedede, Kirby attempts to handle Gabon, but his bones are too powerful for Kirby. Kirby tries to inhale a bone, but he gets no copy ability and is forced to spit it out. When all hope seems lost, Meta Knight throws Kirby a torch from the wall, turning him into Fire Kirby. He not only burns down Gabon, but the house as well. The trio and Meta Knight escape in time, but Dedede and Escargoon are trapped. In the morning, Dedede and Escargoon emerge from the rubble and begin arguing over who's fault it was for their failed scheme. They suddenly fall asleep; they had been up all night in that house. Tiff and Tuff also find that Kirby has fallen asleep as well. Cast * The Cappys * Whispy Woods * King Dedede * Tiff * Tuff * Kirby * Meta Knight Soundtrack The film score and soundtrack were composed by Kavinar Wali, making his debut in Tamil cinema. Lyrics for the soundtrack was written by K. Kalyan, R. N. Jayagopal and Sriranga. The soundtrack album consists of seven tracks. Category:Movies Category:Kirby Category:2002 Films Category:India